Cuestión del corazón
by caramel dreams
Summary: ¿eres capaz de enamorarte de un desconocido solo con 36 preguntas?, es de idiotas el echo de solo pensarlo, pero tobio conoce a hinata, el cual nunca a tenido ninguna experiencia romántica y tras la curiosidad y echo de querer enamorarse de verdad, decide hacer este test de una revista mensual, usando a kageyama como su conejillo de indias. AU -kagehina-


_Asdf primer fanfic en haikyuu_

 **C** uestión del corazón

Prologo:

Hay aproximadamente un millón de cosas que me pregunto en el día a día, cosas estúpidas como: ¿los perros tendrán su propio idioma?, o cosas más interesantes como la teoría del todo, a que conllevaran mis acciones y muchas otras cosas.

La verdad es que pierdo mucho de mi tiempo pensando de todo un poco y me doy cuenta que en realidad no llego a nada en concreto es solo pasar el rato pensando un poco, todos lo hacemos ¿no?

Sucede que un viernes en la tarde, me encontré con tienda y una revista en exhibición que en su portada tenía un artículo muy…interesante. "te enamorarías de un desconocido con tan solo 36 preguntas".

Lo primero que paso por mi mente, es que mierda. Quien en Su sano juicio se enamora de un extraño haciéndole preguntas.

Es decir es ilógico, el amor conlleva más que eso, se trata de forjar lazos y demás cosas cursis.

Perdía mí tiempo, sinceramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, tenía clases y me iba a reunir con algunos amigos a jugar voleibol.

Cuando de repente un chiquillo salta justo delante de mí y mira con admiración el vidrio.

-Wowww, 36 preguntas, nada más, será cierto es súper interesante..-bajo, pelirrojo, infantil, molesto. Esas fueron mis primeras impresiones.

-oh perdona no te vi, también quieres comprarla.

Iba a responder pero el chico era tan parlanchín que no me dejo decir nada.

-me gusta mucho esta revista, sabias que también publica cosas de celebridades del deporte, a mí me gustan mucho los deportes y la verdad que me interesa demasiado competir en las olimpiadas como voleibolista en un futuro, es mi sueño más anhelado. En serio en serio en serio quiero.

-oi, deja de hablar maldición me das dolor de cabeza. No te conozco y me están contando tu sueño, que mierda te pasa.

No intentaba ser brusco, pero estaba de mal humor, mi padre me había corrido de la casa diciendo que era lo suficientemente mayor como para pagar mi propio alquiler. Y me la había pasado en plan hacer las compras y limpiar la casa, porque si dejas a tu gato te hace un desastre y dios no quiero llegar recogiendo.

Al parecer me había pasado pues el chico estaba con los ojos cristalinos y una expresión de terror.

-lo s-siento.-dije a penado, en serio no quería asustarlo, no era su culpa que yo estuviera pasando un mal día.

-d-das miedo.-era mi impresión o quería empezar a llorar.

-oye no, no llores, joder es que. Mira he tenido un mal día y sé que no debí pagarla contigo.

-te perdono.-dijo con una gran sonrisa que me dejo perturbado un rato. Como alguien podría cambiar de expresión tan rápido.

-pero tengo una condición.-en los ojos cafés de aquel pelirrojo se veía un brillo de entusiasmo que por alguna razón no me daba una buena señal.

-vez esa revista, quiero ver si es cierto lo que dice y tú me ayudaras a saberlo. Sé que es peligroso si de alguna forma me llego a enamorar de ti, pero yo… Nunca he amada a nadie de manera romántica así que será una nueva y buena experiencia. ¿Qué dices?

-me tomas por tonto.

No se cómo termine aceptando, ni siquiera se cómo es que llegue a saber tanto de un desconocido.

¿Qué tenían esa malditas preguntas?. Hacían que cada vez te interesaras más por esa persona al punto de encapricharte y querer conocer más y estar junto a ella.

El nombre del chico Hinata shoyo. Mi nueva pesadilla. Aunque no puedo negar que es a su modo algo adorable.

Firma: kagueyama tobio.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Si pudieras elegir a cualquier persona del mundo, ¿a quién invitarías a cenar?

-facil.- dije sonriendo, mientras el me miraba ansioso por una respuesta.

* * *

N/a: hallo, mi primer fanfic en haikyuu, espero que no sea el único, tengo pensado hacer un kurokem.

Aclaraciones: este fic está basado en el test de 36 preguntas que fue un experimento sobre cómo crear intimidad entre dos desconocidos. Por el psicólogo Arthur Aaron.

Resulta que una periodista de el periódico the new York time. Afirmo haberse enamorado perdidamente (bueno no perdidamente pero le agrega mas drama a la cosa) tras haber realizando ese test. Y bueno eme aquí con este nuevo prologo y eso. Chau chau. Criticas y si tienen dudas, por favor consultar en un review, aclarare sus dudas. :)


End file.
